Forlorn Souls
by lordxsauron
Summary: What is there to gain if a man loses his soul? Nothing at all. Life loses meaning and purpose. We aren't alive; we simply exist. Jaune knows this on a very intimate level as he ran away from those who loved him unconditionally. Now, he must make sense of his life and try to pick up the pieces or fade away as a lost and forlorn soul. Stand alone sequel to Forlorn Hope
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, The start of Forlorn Hope's Sequel- Forlorn Souls.**

**As just a reminder, this story will be touching on some major and serious themes: Child abuse, alcoholism, bullying, and others. You have been warned. As such, when chapters get heavier than usual, I will post a warning before hand. This is not an attempt to take away the seriousness of these subjects.**

**Also religion will also play a substantial factor as the story progresses. **

**Read at your own discretion, **

**Thank you!**

* * *

**July 11, 2013**

Sweat, anxiety, and caffeine were definitely not good for maintaining a good sleep schedule. Nope… not at all. Yang sat up from her bed as her bloodshot eyes stared at the alarm clock that sat on her night stand.

3:45 A.M.

The girl sighed while she swung her legs out of her bed. She stretched her arms feeling the pops and cracks that came from four years of playing soccer and weight lifting. She stood up as she thought about what she should do.

She let out a shaky sigh. "Why….." She hung her head low, "God… if you're up there, why?" Maybe He was listening up there in Heaven. Maybe He would answer her prayer, or that's what she hoped as she paced around her room.

It was going to happen; she was determined to go with her gut feeling. Approaching the door, she opened it with a slight creek and slipped out like a shadow. Directly across from her room was the guest room that turned into her best friend's bedroom.

A faint light could be seen which indicated the occupant must still be awake. So she wasn't the only one who was awake? That was reassuring or probably horrifying as well… Approaching the opposite door, she gave a very light knock, "Hey Jaune…" Yang whispered.

She waited.

Another minute went by.

Her heart pounded a little bit faster.

The blonde girl knocked a little bit louder, "Hey Jaune… Uh… do you think we could talk?"

Still nothing.

She cleared her throat, "Look Jaune… what happened… I'm sorry, alright?"

The silence was too much as she swung open the door. The room was completely empty, the bed made nice and tidy. On top of it was a note.

"No… No… No… No…" Yang stammered as she moved towards the bed and picked up the piece of paper.

It read:

_To anyone reading this,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you all down. I just couldn't take it anymore. The shame of what I've done to everyone. I am walking wrecking ball. How foolish I was to think that I could change. How foolish I was to think that there might be some good in me. _

_What I did to Weiss… To think I could have had something with her. How deluded I was. How was it just her? How could I think I had a future with anyone. I am simply naive child who thought he could have a future. How foolish to think I could have been saved. _

_Raven you wasted so much time and effort on me. You loved me like I was one of your children, and for what? The ultimate betrayal. If only I could have done it before Yang walked in. How close I would have freed you from the pain that my existence caused you. Yet the truth only caused you to spiral into your own depression and self-loathing which dragged down your own marriage with Taiyang. _

_If by a miracle, Qrow, you find this. I didn't mean to hurt your daughter and your wife. My sin prevents me from even directly addressing them in this letter. Just… let them know, if there was a good thing that came from this, it is they know now how much I wounded them. The scars I have only serve as a reminder of how many wounds I have caused. _

_Yang... my dear Yang… I can't face you. I just can't… After what I have done to your friend circle. After all of the revelations. I… I… I just couldn't. Why did you have to welcome me unconditionally. Why couldn't you just hate me? I don't want your love. I don't deserve your love. I just want you to hate so I can just accept my own hate and move on. Yang… I'm sorry I destroyed your family. If you manage to talk to Pyrrha… Tell her I hope she can find healthier way of dealing with the pain I caused. _

_Don't expect to find me. Don't expect me to reach out. Don't expect anything from me. If I can't expect anything from myself, how can I expect anything from any of you. I'm sorry I was a failure. My selfish actions already destroyed the lives whom I loved. _

_I learned that I am not capable of love, only of destruction and pain. I will not ask for forgiveness for I know deep down, I deserve none. _

_Goodbye,_

_Jaune_

Her knees gave out from underneath her as she collapsed to the ground. A knife plunged deep into her heart as she was enveloped in a cold and despairing sweat. "No…" She breathed. _He could be dead…_ She lamented. After the stunt he pulled on all of them, it was in the realm of possibilities.

"Jaune… why?" She murmured as she crumbled the ball. A fire started to burn in her belly as lilac eyes drifted towards the opened window where he must have made his escape. She grabbed her phone.

_Y: Where the fuck are you? _

_Y: You better fucking answer this you asshole._

_Y: How the fuck could you just leave us like that? _

_Y: I thought we were family!_

_Y: I thought you loved us!_

_Y: ME!_

The device in her hand vibrated.

_J: It's better to rip the bandaid off now then to watch things fall apart over time. _

_Y: That's bull fucking shit and you know it. You fucking messed up big, that doesn't take away from all the good you've done. _

_J: Don't come looking for me. I'm deleting everyone's numbers. It would be better to tell everyone I just died and to move on. Over time, you'll get over this. _

_Y: DONT YOU FUCKING DARE_

_Y: I WILL FIND YOU!_

_Y: JAUNE DON'T DO THIS_

_Y: Please!_

She felt her body quake at the realization that she is losing the only person that really mattered to her.

Y: _Jaune…_

Her eyes filled with tears that splashed onto the screen

_I love you…. I… need you…_

Her thumb hit the send button

She immediately threw the phone at the wall with a loud ***BANG*** as she let out a mighty sob. The distraught young woman was filled with some much anguish that she didn't hear the rushing of her mother.

"Yang! What's wrong!" Raven rushed to her daughter's side immediately embracing her in a bear hug. "Where's Jaune…?" She looked around.

Raven's jaw dropped slightly.

"He's gone…" Yang sobbed into her mother's shoulder, "He's gone and he's not coming back… I shouldn't have…." She shuddered, "I… never got to apologize…."

At that, Raven embraced her daughter tighter. "We'll find him… I promise you."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Sequel is out! This can and will be a stand alone to Forlorn, but we'll see. Don't worry, between the ending of Forlorn and the time where this story picks up, there will be plenty of explanation and visits to the past xD **

**Let me know what you guys think! Smash that fav and follow button if you are so inclined. Leave a review, any and all feedback is always appreciated.**

**Cheers,**

**Lordxsauron**


	2. Chapter 2: So What?

**Chapter 2: So What?**

The car ride was somber. A heavy silence saturated the air between mother and daughter as they drove to their destination. The car radio was quietly playing some classical music, but Yang tuned it out. She crossed her arms and looked out the window, the faint reflection revealed the ball of anger in her gut was slowly spreading. She couldn't contain the infection.

"Yang, lighten up." Her mother said as she made a right-hand turn, "It'll go over better if you don't have such a scowl on your face."

The blonde girl sunk deeper into her car seat, not bothering to turn and look at her mother, "I don't see why I should be going."

"Because you need to apologize." Raven shot back with a tinge of frustration in her voice.

That, now that was a slap to Yang's face. "Yeah… that's rich coming from you, huh?"

Now that caught her mother's attention as she quickly shot a glance at her daughter, "What's that supposed to mean." She stated more than asked.

"Oh I think you know what it means." Yang shot right back with a mumble.

Once arriving at their destination, Raven turned the ignition of the car off. A heavy silence sat between the two of them. "Yang" Raven's eye twitched in anger, "I know I messed up too. I want to make things better for everyone. What happened is just as my fault as it is yours. I want to repair things; what about you?"

Yang rolled her eyes with huff as she unclipped her seatbelt. "Let's just get this over with."

The pair got out of the door walked up the cobblestone path past the iron fence. Yang noted Raven's slight tremble when she undid the latch that revealed the unassuming baby blue house. Once climbing the mountains that were the stair case, Raven let out a sigh as she reached towards the doorbell and pressed the unassuming button.

A faint _*ding dong*_ could be heard which Yang's stomach feel like it was about to blow up. A faint "coming" was heard from the door while sweat started to drip from her brow. The door opened while Yang's heart was absolutely pounding.

The short woman with brunette hair and silver eyes beamed with joy at the prospect of meeting new people. However, that smile quickly evaporated like smoke upon seeing Yang and her mother. "Oh…" Her voice dropped, "What are you two doing here?"

Her answer was met with silence.

The police officer looked at both of them. "Well if you don't have anything to say to me, then I don't see why I am even. Go home, Raven, I want nothing to do with your family." The officer murmured as she closed the door.

To Yang's surprise, her mother pounced like a tiger; her arm shot further and grabbed her sister-in-law's arm. "Summer, hold up now," Raven insisted.

"Raven, let go." Summer's eyes flashed with killer intent. "I'll dislocate your arm."

A new found courage was found in Yang, "Summer! We're sorry." The blonde interjected.

Both women froze as both women stared at the young blonde woman. "You're sorry…" Summer breathed, her hair masking the fire that burned in her silver eyes. "You dare to say you are _sorry._" The officer brushed past Raven.

Yang could feel that pit in her stomach turn into a block of cement. "Do you realize how much self control it is taking me from lashing out, right now?"

"Summer…" Raven started to interject.

She was not having it, "You were Ruby's closest friend. What you did… you broke her. She comes home from school crying. Every. Single. Day. You did this to her." Summer was literally on top of her, breathing down her neck.

Yang took a step back causing the police officer to take a step forward. "It is taking all of my strength right now to not hurt either of you."

Yang felt an iron vice grip on her shoulder as she was yanked backe by her mother. The tall imposing woman towered over Summer. "Summer, we don't want problems with you." Raven loomed over Summer, "we're family. It grieves me deeply that there is a rift between us."

Summer didn't back down as she jabbed a pointed finger at her sister-in-law. "A rift that you and your daughter caused. I'm done wasting my breath." Summer took a step back and started to close a door.

"Jaune is gone." Yang murmured.

Her Aunt hesitated, eyeing each one up.

"He left this note." Raven pulled out a crumpled up piece of notebook paper, "He left during the middle of the night." She handed her former friend the letter.

Summer's silver eyes scanned the letter, a deeper frown forming with every word. Without saying a word, Summer handed Raven the letter back. The police officer bit her lip with a shake of the head.

"We need to find him, Sum." Raven pushed.

The short woman inhaled sharply with closed eyes. "Raven… It's over… he ran away. He doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. Just accept it." Summer sighed as she closed the door.

"COWARD!" Yang blurted angrily with clenched fists. "YOU TWO-FACED COWARD!"

"Comeon Yang," Her mother tried to soothe her, "We should go."

Indignantly, Yang stormed off the porch and got into the car with a door slam. She pulled out her phone and prayed that someone. ANYONE responded to her. _Please Blake…. Pyrrha…. Ruby… heck… even Weiss... _Still no one.

She tapped her tenth message in the group chat.

Y: _Guys… please… I'm sorry. Please… guys… I'm sorry…._

And her heart didn't lie to her. She knew deep down that no one would respond. No one even looked at the group message anymore. She thumbed through her contacts. Maybe Pyrrha? Then again, the sinking feeling in her gut. Not after what she had been through.

With a reluctant sigh… she tried

Y: _Hey Pyrrha… I hope you've been doin alright… Just wondering if you'd like to talk?_

Yang put down her phone, her heart knowing that her former friend wasn't going to come through. Yet, there was a part in her that held out the slightest of hope. Still nothing though. There wasn't going to be anything after twenty-five messages and four phone calls.

_Blake_, her last best chance that she thought to herself.

She scrolled past the past thirty six messages that had been from her.

Y: _Blake… please… I'm begging you. We can we talk?_

Almost immediately, she got a response cause her heart to nearly jump out of her chest.

B: _Yang. Stop bothering us. I'm with Pyrrha and she really doesn't anything to do with you and Ruby. You've done enough damage._

_Y: Listen… Tell her I'm sorry… I just… Jaune… He's gone…_

She sent the message with a tear down his cheek. Her phone went off again.

B: _Good riddance. Now delete my number._

The blonde haired girl blinked at the message. Trying to comprehend what was sent.

She heard a sigh beside her, "I guess we'll have to fix that too…" Her mother defeated voice brought her back to reality.

Yang blinked realizing that the windshield was cracked, her phone broken on the dashboard. Why? Why were her friends leaving her? Here they were going to be roommates in college.

She hated it. She desperately hated all of it. Why did she have to slap Weiss. Why did she have to scream at Jaune. Or Ruby… Or Pyrrha and Blake.

**A/N **

**Hey my dudes. Been awhile… Well.. I've been on the fence about things. I thought about deleting my fanfiction account for personal reasons. And well, I brought the issue up to my closest friend, their name here will be AG. **

**Well they said they would take my account and upload on my behalf, so I accepted and now here we are. A very close friend, by the name of AGWo3o prevented me from doing so, and well... here I am :D Back to uploading her. Give AG some appreciation**

**That being said, I plan on reediting Forlorn (hopefully in the near future) I am also pick up Lost. I think I will be deleting Rekindled and Shadows, and hopefully being hybrid story with the help of SecretEvil, much thanks to my dude. He's the best, check him out. I personally love his story Wolves! (SERIOUSLY CHECK THAT STORY OUT! I LOVE IT… also totally not a plug in at all…) **

**So with this you'll be seeing a double, hopefully triple upload this week (who knows?)**

**Side note, I won't be able to respond to dm's too well, so Imma but my discord up here **

LordxSauron #1783

**Feel free to leave a review with any questions, feedback, and criticism yall might have. Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3: All I Want

**Chapter 3: All I ****Want**

Yang sighed as she hauled herself out of bed. Another day. Great!

Well… not really, to be honest. With only two weeks before college, she felt like her life had hit rock bottom. This was not how she pictured her life…

No, she pictured her life very much differently. What Yang hoped was to be rooming with her best friends off to college. Coming home after a long day of classes to chill with Pyrrha and Blake. They would kick their shoes off, well at least Yang would. There Yang would be watching T.V. while Blake comes out of her room with one of her sappy love books. Probably Ninjas of Love, and the sequel series, Samurai of Lust.

They would never even need to say 'hi' to each other. Nope, a common, wordless bond would be shared while Yang turned on her Xbox and started to play Halo or watch Netflix. Then Blake would yank the controller and do whatever she wanted, which Yang didn't mind at all. Probably play Elder Scrolls Online or Fallout 4.

The two of them would be doing this for a bit while Pyrrha would send her, or Blake, a message saying that she was done with marching band practice and that she was on the way to the dining hall. The two of them would make their way up to the dinning hall, while Yang would talk about random stuff like what she wanted to do with her life. Blake would just simply nod and listen attentively, even though her exterior appearance portrayed otherwise.

They would get their being greeted by a cheery but exhausted tall redhead Pyrrha in her dirty soccer uniform. "Don't you need to shower?" Blake would always ask with a certain dumbfounded look.

Pyrrha, as always, would politely brush off the comment, "Oh no, I'm fine. I'd rather get in line for one of the burgers. I don't want them to run out like last time!"

Yang would slapped her friend her on the back, "Oh Pyr… You look like you went dumpster diving."

The redhead smiled wink, "You never know what you might find."

The three of them would go in and get in line. Yang as always went with the pizza. It was the only good place with decent pizza on campus. Blake always went for the salad bar and made sandwich with tuna salad. Pyrrha always went with two hamburgers and a hot dog.

By then the three picked out their seats and sat down. Pyrrha would have said grace while Blake and Yang listened in politely. The three started to eat when Jaune rushed in and dropped his book bag off at the table. "Sorry guys! My class ran over… again. Can't help Professor Fortelka…"

Yang waved off the apology. "No worries. Go hurry though… I think they're on their last pizza."

Jaune immediately dropped his book bag. "Oh no they don't!"

He would come back with a plate stacked with pizza in which he would offer half to Yang. "Thanks Jaune." She take a slice with a slight blush which Blake would snicker and whisper something to Pyrrha.

"Blake!" Pyrrha would exclaim. "That's not very… wholesome."

Yang turned to face her autumn-eyed friend, "Blake whatya say!?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember. Bad memory." That caused Pyrrha to nudge her with a giggle. "It's true!" Blake added.

"Pyrrha." Yang turned to her other friend, trying to get her friend to spill the beans.

"Yang" The blonde girl heard her name called.

"Yang" The voice said again.

She felt a slight shake. "Yang, you alright?"

The blonde girl snapped out of her dream to be greeted with a slightly worried Raven, "Yang, you doin alright?"

Yang nodded foggily. "Yeah.. sorry… must have lost track of time…"

Her mom stood up with a concerned look, "You still want to see her?"

To be honest, she wasn't too sure. She wasn't sure of what she wanted. Even if she agreed with it, how would the dynamics change between the two of them? Could she handle it? It made her head hurt. Worse yet, it made the emptiness that was her heart only expand. "Mom… I don't know what to do anymore…" She looked away from Raven. "I just... it hurts to much..." She clutched her chest.

Raven knelt down and embraced her daughter tightly. "My Golden Phoenix, let it out. Just let it out."

"Fuck it… Fuck it all to hell." Yang murmured into her mom's shoulder, "I'm so fucking done, Mom. I'm so fucking done with all of it." She could feel it welling up from inside. All of the crap she suppressed for six months. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm fucking done with everything. My best friend ran away. My friends want nothing to do with me. Everything I wanted is so completely shot to hell. All my ideas and dreams are so…. FUCKED!" She cried into her mom's shoulder

Raven held her tightly as her daughter unleashed the pent up dragon that demanded release from its prison. She just held her as her daughter cried and cried. "Let it out…" Raven reassured as Yang buried her head further. "There is no shame in tears, Yang." She whispered.

"Everyone… hates….. Me." Yang sobbed uncontrollably as the dam broke a part. It was the castle was being stormed, and the defenders surrendered. No more reservations. No more holding back. No more anything. It just flowed out now. "Mom…. All of my friends…. They hate me… Why the fuck? Am I so unlovable?!"

Raven felt her eyes well up at the pain of her daughter's loss. Not just Yang's loss, but Raven's loss as well. She bit her lip at the thought of Qrow, Summer, the fights with Tai, Ruby, and Jaune. A lump started to form in her own throat. _Don't cry._ Raven steeled herself, _Be the wall for Yang,_ she told herself.

"That's not true." Raven rested her chin on top of Yang's head, "It's not true, Yang."

But by now, Yang was too far gone.

"They left me. I forced them away. I was the asshole. It was me. It was me. IT WAS ME. I DID THIS TO MYSELF." Yang screamed in anger. "If I didn't…"

Yang's mom broke away slightly and shook her. "Yang. Look at me."

She couldn't. How could she? Why should she? So her mother could see a sniveling little kid.

"Yang." Raven said in a sterner voice. "Please."

The blonde girl lifted her head slightly. Her bloodshot eyes making limited contact through the bangs of her hair with her mom's crimson eyes. "What happened has happened. We need to move on. If they don't want anything to do with you, then so be it. They weren't your friends to begin with. You don't need them. You ARE worthy. You ARE lovable."

Yang didn't want to hear that. All of the memories they created. Was it all for nothing? That what it felt like. The years, the laughter, the good times, all down the drain. "I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true, Yang. I wouldn't lie to you."

The blonde girl pushed past her mom and went to the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. What did she see? She saw someone who failed everyone because she couldn't control her emotions.

For the briefest of moments, she thought she saw her eyes turn crimson red with rage. The next moment, slammed her first into the mirror. Heaving up and down, she saw blood drop into the sink.

An intense shot of pain shot from her fist up her arm as blood started from her cut up fingers.

"Yang…" Her mother shook her head in disappointment, "Let's get that bandaged up."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiya guys! So I wanted to update with a shorter chapter :) The irony of me using a smile despite how heavy this story been xD. **

**Well... A lot of you have been asking "What happened? Did we miss something in Forlorn?" **

**Let me reassure all of you! No you haven't. Everything will be revealed in due time :D**

**If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a fav, follow, or review, any and all help a great deal! Share your thoughts, lemme know what ya think**

**Cheers,**

**Lordxsauron**

**Also: I started a new story: The World They Knew, it's going to be a spicy ww2 story. Check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4: AN Poll: What to work on!

Hey guys!

So this message is going on all of my stories! Now that I'm starting to get settled in with writing, I want to know what you guys want me to work on! I have some many thing I want to work on, to be honest, I need all of your input to channel my work.

Leave a review or go to the poll suggest what you want! Please, leave me your thoughts and opinions, they do truly matter.

Thanks and cheers!

LordxSauron


End file.
